Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (low chill) winter climate. This new tree, named xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99, produces highly colored, good eating quality, semi-freestone, melting flesh fruit for fresh market in early May at Gainesville, Fla. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99 (unpatented) nectarine, a standard variety, for reliable description. xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99 is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly.
xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99 nectarine tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainesville, Fla. where it was tested. The seed parent was xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99 nectarine and the pollen parent was xe2x80x98Suncoastxe2x80x99 (unpatented) nectarine. xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99 nectarine was selected in 1994 because it exhibited yellow, melting flesh, in a large fruit with a bright red skin. It was designated and tested as Fla. 94-15n. It was asexually propagated by budding onto xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling rootstock (for root-knot nematode control) and determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of this standard rootstock on this scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were transmitted.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree bears moderately early ripening fruit, and has a low chilling dormancy requirement. xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99 blooms (non showy flowers) with xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99 nectarine in early February at Gainesville. The estimated chilling requirement is 225 chill units, based on bloom 1 to 2 days before xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Sunbestxe2x80x99 nectarine tree is characterized by bright red skin fruit having firm, melting and yellow flesh. Fruit are semi-freestone and of good flavor and eating quality. The trees are vigorous, productive and regular bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of two meters and a spread of one and a half meters at Gainesville. Terminal growth of up to a half meter annually is common on mature five-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape.
The first fruit ripen in early May at Gainesville or in about 80 to 85 days from full bloom, which is about 3 to 5 days before xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99. The fruit are uniformly large (about 20% larger by weight than xe2x80x98Sunraycerxe2x80x99) for an early-mid season nectarine. Ripe fruit have 90 to 100% solid (no stripes) red skin with a small amount of red pigment in the flesh at the tip end of the fruit, especially on trees stressed during hot, dry weather. There is no red pigment in the flesh at the pit. The flower anthers are light red to yellow, and leaf glands are reniform, common characteristics of many standard nectarine varieties.